


Quiproquó

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: Choque de Cultura - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, fuscaIngá, sprinterkombiuber
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Uma história sobre mal entendidos e como o novo namorado de Amanda ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça para Maurílio dos Anjos.





	Quiproquó

**Author's Note:**

> OLÁ AMANTES DE FANFIC DE TODO BRASIL!!!
> 
> Essa fic aqui é especial porque é dedicada pra minha malvada favorita, que geralmente é a beta de todas as minhas fics (menos essa, essa aqui foi minha gêmea que betou, brigada Wolfsban) e também é minha melhor amiga (com o titulo e tudo). O aniversário dela já passou e eu me atrasei, mas foi feito de coração, atendendo um dos prompts que você me mandou faz 6565365426356 anos. Infelizmente vou ter que ser sentimental e dizer que você é uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida e eu te admiro demais, em vários sentidos. Obrigada por estar presente na minha vida!
> 
> Perdão aí pelo casal diferenciado, pra quem não tá acostumado com isso. Lembrando que isso aqui 1) Não tem a ver com canon 2) Não é sobre os atores 3) É ficçãozona dodóis
> 
> Saudações pro Caito e eventuais outros membros da Tv Quase, embora eu ache que vcs deviam tar fazendo coisas melhores do que ler isso aqui.

Amanda, por mais que gostasse do irmão e se considerasse próxima dele, nunca foi de prestar muita atenção nos amigos dele. Provavelmente trauma de adolescência, em que Maurílio só parecia conseguir se relacionar com moleques nerds muito chatos e gente mais velha toda errada. Com mais frequência era a segunda opção. Não entendia como o irmão curtia conversar com velhinhos cujo papo mais legal que tinham era sobre morrer. Se acostumou com a sina do irmão de dar rolê em asilo e poucas vezes se metia muito com quem ele andava ou deixava de andar.

Tudo mudou quando Julinho decidiu se aproximar dela, e vendo que ele até era uma pessoa legal, resolveu saber mais dos outros amigos pilotos do irmão. E nessa, de um relacionamento com Julinho não muito longo, acabou se encontrando interessada em outro amigo de Maurílio.

E isso levava ao fato de que agora Amanda dos Anjos namorava Rogerinho do Ingá. E esse relacionamento agora já tinha quase três meses e parecia ter muito mais futuro do que o relacionamento com Julinho. Primeiro que Rogerinho realmente era um cara mais fiel e segundo que o namoro deles se baseava em honestidade brutal e em pôr ordem na porra toda. E por “porra toda” entenda-se qualquer lugar em que o casal pisasse. 

Mas, por incrível que pareça, a história não é sobre como esse casal estava predestinado a comandar o mundo e sim em quando, numa terça à noite, em casa, Amanda começou a desconfiar que seu irmãozinho e seu ex namorado estavam juntos.

Estavam os dois sentados no sofá da sala, assistindo uma novela que nenhum dos dois acompanhava pela falta do que fazer. Cada um mexia no seu próprio celular, alheio ao mundo, mas quando ouviu o irmão rir, Amanda não resistiu em olhar para ele.

Ele sorria de um jeito meio bobo, olhando para o celular com carinho e Amanda conhecia bem aquele olhar. Discretamente, tentou dar uma olhada no nome na tela do whatsapp, esperando ver algum nome antiquado que só podia pertencer a uma idosa. Ao invés disso, leu “Julinho” logo ali no topo e encarou o irmão surpresa, que continuara sorrindo sem perceber nada.

Mas talvez não devesse estar tão surpresa. Ele de fato se dava muito bem com o piloto da Taquara. E sempre achara Julinho mais interessado em irritar Maurílio do que cultivar o relacionamento deles em si. De fato, não era nenhuma loucura pensar que agora eles poderiam estar juntos.

Não aguentou e teve que falar alguma coisa.

Daqui a uma semana eu e Rogerinho vamos fazer três meses juntos, acredita nisso? - Comentou despretensiosamente em voz alta, se espreguiçando e descansando os braços em cima do encosto do sofá.

Maurílio riu, desligando a tela do celular e olhando pra ela.

\- É, vocês parecem ótimos, né? Você realmente gosta dele?

\- Ele é um cara legal. Bem melhor do que todos com quem eu já saí. - Deu uma pausa antes de partir pro ataque. - E você, irmãozinho? Quando vai sair da vida de solteiro?

Estendeu a mão para bagunçar o cabelo dele, e assim que sentiu a mão dela, Maurílio grunhiu, se afastando.

\- Não tão cedo. Eu tô bem assim agora.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta.

\- Nem tá de olho em alguém? - Se inclinou na direção dele. - Alguém que você goste? Ache atraente?

Maurílio deu uma hesitada, desviando o olhar e rindo, mas parecia nervoso.

\- Não, que isso…

\- Maurílio, Maurílio… Não vai mentir pra sua irmã vai? Não vai me dizer que está apaixonado...

Maurílio arregalou os olhos, mas logo tentou disfarçar; Tarde demais, Amanda já tinha visto.

\- Não acredito! Você tá apaixonadinho mesmo! Por quem?

\- Não é bem assim, Amanda, me deixa… E eu não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Por que?

\- Hmm, só não quero falar agora. Depois. Se tudo der certo. Pode ser?

Amanda pensou sobre o pedido.

\- Ok… Mas é alguém que eu conheço?

Maurílio sorriu e suas bochechas pareceram adquirir um leve tom avermelhado.

\- Talvez. Mas não vou falar mais nada. Me deixa, Amanda, por favor.

\- Tudo bem, eu já parei. - Ela disse rindo, tentando bagunçar o cabelo dele outra vez.

Estava satisfeita, com certeza de que era sobre Julinho que ele falava. Não tinha dúvidas de que o piloto da Sprinter branca não resistiria ao seu irmãozinho, e que logo ele voltaria contando as boas novas. Não sabia porque ele não queria dizer nada agora, se era por conta do envolvimento anterior deles (será que ele ainda achava que Amanda tinha sentimentos por Julinho? Já faziam seis meses!), mas Amanda não ia forçá-lo.

Ia dar tempo ao tempo.

***

Se Rogerinho já tinha uma tendência de vigiar e super proteger Maurílio, isso só aumentou depois que começou a namorar a irmã mais velha deste. 

O relacionamento o pegou de surpresa, mas as coisas eram sempre assim com Amanda dos Anjos. Ainda nos tempos em que ela namorava Julinho, os dois se encontraram algumas vezes e faziam as exatas mesmas críticas ao piloto da Sprinter branca. Depois, quando os dois terminaram, Amanda e Rogerinho por acaso se encontraram num bar e começaram a falar de todas as falhas de Julinho. Falaram também de Maurílio, de colegas de trabalho e quando se deu conta estavam falando da própria vida. Amanda então começou a “passar” pelo estúdio em que gravavam o programa mais vezes, geralmente mais cedo, quando sabia que Rogerinho estaria lá, porque sempre gostava de chegar antes de todo mundo.

E então um dia ela o convidou para sair e ele aceitou. 

Difícil dizer não para Amanda dos Anjos, seja lá pro que ela pedisse. Rogerinho tinha medo e respeito por aquela mulher, os ingredientes perfeitos para qualquer relacionamento.

Mas, de volta ao presente, em que Rogerinho mantinha uma vigilância ainda mais forte no “moleque” dos Anjos, não porque achasse que ele não sabia se virar só… Realmente não sabia se virar, era muito inocente para lidar com certas coisas.

Já a alguns dias estava desconfiado de que Maurílio escondia alguma coisa. Às vezes chegava tarde nas gravações ou vinha de um caminho oposto ao que deveria vir. Seu figurino estava ainda mais “mauricinho” do que costumava ser e Rogerinho não caía no papo de que estava apenas se interessando mais por certos detalhes cênicos. Inclusive ouviu o próprio recomendar a Renan que “abusasse mais das cores da estação”, “que era a última moda, vinda direto das passarelas” e Maurílio podia guardar muita informação naquela cabecinha, mas moda era novidade.

Só conhecia uma pessoa que sabia de moda e que poderia estar influenciando o rapaz e não gostava nada da ideia.

Era uma sexta feira, ainda não tinham começado a gravar e Maurílio não saía do celular. Toda hora checava alguma coisa, parecendo ansioso e Rogerinho apenas observava. Quando finalmente o que ele queria chegou, deu um sorriso e murmurou um “já volto” indo para a entrada do estúdio.

Rogerinho esperou um pouco e o seguiu, não se surpreendendo ao ver Maurílio debruçado na janela de um carro preto. Maurílio se afastou, ainda rindo de alguma coisa e o motorista do carro ria de volta, mas seu olhar cruzou o de Rogerinho e o reconhecimento foi imediato.

Reinaldo do Uber arregalou os olhos, murmurou algo para Maurílio e fechou o vidro fumê do carro. Maurílio se afastou, olhando por cima dos ombros com a mesma cara de pego no ato, enquanto Reinaldo partia com o veículo.

Rogerinho marchou decidido até lá.

\- Que porra é essa, ô Maurílio? Ainda andando com Uber?

\- Ele é meu colega de trabalho, não é como se eu tivesse escolha.

\- E o que ele tava fazendo aqui?

Maurílio ergueu uma carteira de couro escura que segurava, para que Rogerinho visse.

\- Eu tinha esquecido minha carteira.

\- No carro dele?

\- N-Não, claro que não! No Projac!

Rogerinho ficou o encarando, esperando que o próprio Maurílio se rendesse e falasse a verdade, mas Maurílio apenas sustentou o olhar.

Rogerinho se rendeu, por hora. 

\- Olha lá, hein, não quero você fazendo merda! Ainda mais com Uber!

\- Rogerinho, eu sei me cuidar. Ele é só um amigo. Um ótimo amigo. Sei que não é legal ele ser Uber, mas fora isso ele é uma ótima pessoa. Você podia dar uma chance pra ele qualquer dia.

\- … E por que você iria querer que eu desse uma chance pra ele?

\- M-Motivo nenhum, só queria que meus amigos se dessem bem entre si. - Maurílio sorriu, mas era um sorriso amarelo de quem provavelmente não tinha pensado muito bem antes de falar.

Rogerinho bufou.

\- Bora pra dentro, vamo gravar.

Realmente não gostava de Uber. Desconfiava muito daquele cara. Mas, aparentemente, Maurílio estava bem e se olhasse com calma, parecia até feliz. Se ele estava mesmo se envolvendo com o Uber… Bom, Rogerinho ia confirmar isso e depois botar esse cara a prova.

Era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

***

No dia do aniversário de três meses juntos dos dois, como era de se esperar, Amanda surgiu na casa de Rogerinho e exigiu que fossem comemorar. Foi a primeira vez que o piloto andou no fusca de Amanda e foram para um bar da zona sul carioca cujo dono devia umas para Rogerinho e poderiam comer e beber de graça, portanto, o lugar perfeito para comemorarem.

Brindavam com um copo de cerveja barata porque nenhum dos dois tinha um gosto tão refinado assim, a mesa repleta dos mais diversos tipos de petiscos, já que podiam esbanjar. Amanda se debruçou por sobre a mesa, dando um selinho no namorado, que como sempre, ficava meio sem jeito com demonstrações de afeto. Mas sorriu de qualquer forma, o que Amanda achava adorável.

Já estavam lá a um tempo quando a garota olhou para o lado e notou uma figura conhecida, sentada numa mesa num extremo oposto do bar. 

\- Aquele não é o Julinho?

Rogerinho olhou também, estreitando os olhos. Com certeza era Julinho e não estava sozinho.

\- Uber? Julinho tá aqui com o Uber?! - Rogerinho se surpreendeu.

\- Você conhece ele? - Amanda perguntou, curiosa.

Na mesa, Reinaldo mexia no cabelo meio tímido e Julinho, debruçado na mesa, parecia muito confortável falando alguma coisa com ele, o sorriso malandro podendo ser sentido dali da mesa onde estavam. Ainda não tinha nada na mesa deles, o que fazia crer que tivessem chegado por aquele momento.

\- Você não conhece? - Rogerinho olhou para Amanda antes de continuar. - Amigo de Maurílio, rapá. Trabalha no Projac com ele. Um uber filho da puta que ele levou lá na nossa live do Oscar.

Amanda franziu a testa.

\- E ele e Julinho são amigos também?

\- Não que eu soubesse. Ele me ajudou a pôr esse cara pra fora no dia, que que ele ia fazer com uber?

Um garçom se aproximou e deixou uma garrafa de cerveja na mesa deles. Julinho tomou alguns goles antes de se debruçar de novo, chamando Reinaldo com os dedos. Ele se debruçou também e agora conversavam perto demais para ser casual.

\- Que isso, rapá… Como que ele pode tar fazendo isso com o Maurílio?

Se Amanda já não estava gostando de ver a cena, aquilo fez ela ficar mais irritada ainda.

\- Espera, eles tão juntos? Juntos mesmo?

\- O que? Claro que tão, não tem outra explicação, mesmo que Maurílio não admita!

Para completar o quadro, Julinho e o Uber se encontravam aos beijos na mesa deles.

\- Eu vou acabar com essa pouca vergonha. - Rogerinho levantou primeiro, mas Amanda não ficou atrás.

Marcharam decididos até lá, Amanda batendo na mesa e assustando o casal que se separou rapidamente.

Julinho foi o primeiro a reagir.

\- O que cês tão fazendo aqui?

Reinaldo se encolheu no seu assento, arregalando os olhos para os dois.

\- Eu que te pergunto, ô Julinho! Que merda é essa? - Começou Rogerinho.

\- Eu que te pergunto, tá fiscalizando com quem eu saio?

\- Tu meteu a porrada no cara e agora tá ao beijos com ele?

\- É… - Julinho deu uma olhada para Reinaldo antes de continuar. - Não precisa ficar me lembrando dessa parte não.

\- E você não pensa no meu irmão não? - Amanda entrou na conversa, mãos na cintura.

\- E o que que tem seu irmão a ver com o que eu faço agora? - Respondeu Julinho fechando os punhos por sobre a mesa.

\- Essa é a Amanda? - Reinaldo sussurrou para Julinho.

\- Exatamente ela.

\- E você também não? - Amanda pressionou o estudante de moda. - Não tem consideração pelo Maurílio?

\- E-Eu---

\- Eu sempre soube que uber não prestava! - Rogerinho erguia o tom de voz. - Devia ter acabado com a sua raça quando tive chance!

\- Peraí, Rogerinho, não precisa descontar tudo nele. - Julinho se manifestou. - Você tá puto por que eu to saindo com ele, é isso?

\- Estamos putos porque estão fazendo meu irmão de corno! - Amanda também ergueu o tom de voz.

\- Corno? - Julinho estranhou. - E de onde cês tiraram isso? Quem falou alguma coisa pra vocês?

\- Não precisa falar, eu vi! - Respondeu Rogerinho. - Porra, como se Maurílio escondesse alguma coisa bem!

\- Eu não sabia que já era sério, mas o Rogerinho me falou. - Amanda cruzou os braços.

\- Ficavam de sem vergonhice em frente ao estúdio! Achando que eu não vi! - Rogerinho esticou a mão e puxou Reinaldo pelo colarinho. - Uber cretino! Tinha nada que tar com o Maurílio!

Julinho prontamente se levantou, empurrando Rogerinho e fazendo ele soltar Reinaldo, que só tentou se esconder mais, praticamente considerando se esconder embaixo da mesa. A essa altura, o resto das pessoas no bar também assistiam a confusão.

\- Deixa ele, porra! - Exclamou Julinho.

Os dois já iam entrar na porrada, mas Amanda, estranhando a situação segurou Rogerinho pelo ombro.

\- Espera, ele que você viu com o Maurílio? Tá errado, ele gosta do Julinho. Eu tenho certeza.

\- Como assim? - Rogerinho não estava entendendo mais nada. - Vi os dois juntos, Maurílio agora só fala de moda, claro que ele tá querendo esse imbecil!

\- Não, mas---- O Maurílio me garantiu que tava gostando de alguém que eu conhecia e eu vi ele trocando mensagens todo apaixonado, eu---

\- O que vocês tão fazendo aqui?

A voz de Maurílio soou atrás deles e eles se viraram, surpresos.

\- Maurílio? - Rogerinho e Amanda perguntaram juntos.

\- Ah, irmãozinho… - Amanda foi abraçar Maurílio.

\- Vieram fazer confusão nessa merda, isso que eles vieram fazer. - Disse Julinho, se sentando.

\- Cala a boca, Julinho! - Amanda exclamou para ele. - Maurílio, eu…

\- Esses caras tavam--- - Rogerinho começou, mas Amanda o cortou erguendo a mão.

\- Deixa que eu falo, Rogério. - Voltou a olhar o irmão, acariciando o rosto dele. - Maurílio, a gente tava aqui e esses dois chegaram e--- Eu sei que você gosta do Julinho, mas--- Eu sinto muito, eles estão juntos.

\- Mas Maurílio tava namorando o Uber, eu tenho certeza! - Rogerinho não aguentou ficar calado.

\- Dá pra esclarecer isso logo, palestrinha? - Julinho perguntou, já cansado da conversa,

\- Tudo bem. - Maurílio começou. - Só--- Não surtem ok. Eu sei que eles tão juntos.

\- Sabe? - Amanda se surpreendeu.

\- Claro, eu vim encontrar com eles.

\- E o que--- 

\- Eu tô com eles também, Amanda.

Amanda abriu a boca, chocada, mas quem se antecipou em falar algo foi Rogerinho, em tom de vitória:

\- Eu disse que ele tava com o Uber!

\- Como assim, Maurílio? - Amanda perguntou, confusa, tentando juntar as peças daquela situação.

\- Vocês dois estavam certos. - Maurílio foi falando lentamente, olhando de um para o outro. - Eu gosto do Julinho. E também tô namorando o Reinaldo. A gente tá junto, sabe? Nós três.

Rogerinho ficou processando a informação. “Faz sentido…” Murmurou para si mesmo, as peças daquele quebra cabeça se juntando para ele. Amanda, porém, continuava um tanto perdida:

\- Ah… Então… Por que você não falou nada antes?

\- Eu disse que era melhor falar logo, ninguém é idiota. - Julinho interviu.

Maurílio revirou os olhos.

\- Agora não, Julinho. - Voltou a olhar a irmã. - Eu ia falar. Mas do jeito certo. Eu queria preparar vocês para vocês não acharem tão estranho.

\- Ah, irmãozinho… - Abraçou o irmão novamente. - Eu não acho estranho! Eu acho ótimo! Finalmente você pegando alguém que não esteja com o pé na cova! E dois caras de uma vez! É o melhor que eu poderia esperar pra você!

Maurílio corou, ficando sem jeito. 

\- Ah…. Obrigado, Amanda.

\- Eu acho estranho.- Rogerinho se meteu, olhando de lado para Reinaldo. - Tinha nada que ter dois pilotos que nem vocês com um Uber!

\- Você nem conhece o cara, Rogerinho. - Julinho começou. - Olha pra ele, é completamente inofensivo.

Reinaldo assentiu efusivamente.

\- Bem, não vamos mais atrapalhar então. - Amanda tomou Rogerinho pela mão, antes que ele discutisse. - Desculpa por tudo. Vamos, Rogerinho.

Maurílio assistiu os dois voltarem a mesa deles, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Jurava que estava fazendo tudo certo. Até porque a parte mais difícil era esconder a mudança de status de relacionamento com Julinho, sempre tentando disfarçar quando chegavam juntos no estúdio, por exemplo. O bom é que muitas das coisas que faziam como casal, eram as coisas que faziam como amigos e não parecia chamar muito a atenção. Mas não achava que Rogerinho ia notar sua proximidade com Reinaldo. Ou que Amanda fosse perceber alguma nuance em seu relacionamento com Julinho.

Maurílio sentou na mesa com os outros dois, e imediatamente Reinaldo segurou sua mão, enquanto Julinho só o recepcionou com um olhar mal humorado:

\- Maravilha, hein, palestrinha, eu falei que era pra falar logo.

\- Você tá bem, Maurí? - Reinaldo perguntou, acariciando sua mão.

\- Tá tudo ótimo. - Respondeu sorrindo para Reinaldo, ignorando Julinho por hora. - Eu só--- preferia não ter falado assim. Podia ter sido muito melhor.

\- Mas sua irmã com Rogerinho, o que você esperava? - Julinho perguntou.

Maurílio suspirou.

\- É… Tem razão.

Aquele casal ia dar muito mais trabalho para ele do que imaginara.


End file.
